


NTR

by daxie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxie/pseuds/daxie





	NTR

路人佐第一视角

他不可置信地瞪视我，一双杏眼湿漉漉的，可惜身体使不出力气，这是当然的，刚刚他已经被强制喂下了催情药剂，再过一会儿恐怕和发情的母狗没有区别。“妈的老实点”我拽下他的裤子，布料撕破的声音格外悦耳，他正处于孕期，身体还散发着一股乳香，看肚子的形状恐怕已经有好几个月了，我无法做出具体判断，操起来爽水多是我对omega唯一的了解。在我胡思乱想的时候被他一脚踹在小腹上，猛地从沙发上跌落下去，我闻到血液独有的铁锈味，疼痛让我暴躁。“妈的贱货！”我翻身上前掰开他的双腿，果然手感很好，就像看上去一样宛如高贵的瓷器般光滑，他已经完全没有力气反抗，情欲烧得他脸颊通红，裸露的胸膛上两颗饱满的乳头挺立起来，简直是在勾引我吮吸它们，也许会有奶汁溢出，从这清冷美人身体里流出来的液体会是什么味道呢，我俯下身亲吻他的锁骨。

“佐助，是叫佐助吧，那个黄毛是这样叫你的”我不期待他做出回应，而且目前的境况也没有交流的必要，我的手指夹住他粉嫩的乳头，那里比普通男子大，稍微使劲佐助就会止不住颤抖，“你男朋友把你调教得不错啊”他大概听到了，别过头去死死咬住下唇，是打算好了既然无法抵抗也不要配合，我嗤笑一声，这时候还装贞洁烈妇，明明超有感觉吧，被陌生男人奸污。我探向他后方的穴口，那里早就等不及地分泌出粘腻的淫液，只是插进去一个指节，肠肉立刻乖顺地吸附上来——像小孩湿热的口腔，一紧一缩的蠕动着，并不如处子般紧致，但电流还是从指间倏地传遍全身。我故意把手指拔出来，将粘腻的液体晕开涂抹在他挺翘的乳尖上，“滚”佐助瞪着我的眼神像某种兽类，但我还是察觉到了那微不可闻的藏在深处的恐惧。“你肚子里的小家伙几个月了？”手指抚上他微涨的肚腹，扫过肚脐。

佐助的嘴巴小巧，不能完全吞进整根阴茎，技术却可以取悦到我，重重地吮吸顶端时我忍不住倒吸一口气，粉嫩的唇瓣因为摩擦而变得妖冶，“别弄了”我拽着他的头发拉开距离，他跪在我腿间，一只手护着肚子。时间越长药效就越强烈，他的身体因为情欲而泛红，我把他重新压在沙发上，扶着阴茎操进红肿的菊穴，肉壁夹得我差点泄身，比任何一个omega带给我的体验都要强烈，他是熟透的果实，表皮下饱满而甜美。佐助被顶得直往前耸，黑发散乱，嘴角还残留着男人的精液，简直像妓女一样淫荡。我大手揉捏他白嫩胸脯，那里蓄了奶水，犹如发育中的幼女鼓起小小的一团。我低头去吸吮，他的甬道还太狭窄，要用力地吸才会有少量清甜液体涌出，香味让我快要发狂，下身动作的更用力，卵蛋撞在臀瓣上发出淫靡的声音，乳头被我玩弄的情况下佐助很快就高潮了，架在我身上的双腿柔若无骨般垂下去，脸上的泪水口水和精液混作一团，我加速操了十几下，最终全部射在他的大腿上。直到我穿好上衣，佐助还一直保持原来门户大开的姿势，凄惨地躺在沙发上。以后还会来光顾的，我在心底默念，要不再做一次，不知道他还不能受得了，就在此时传来门锁转动的声音，

“佐助，我回来了”

FIN


End file.
